Make A Wish On Your Night
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: Finn finally forgives Rachel on one of the biggest nights of their life. In more ways then one. SMUT WARNING. Prompt Fic.


_This is for the fildos prompt "rose petals on a bed". It's also Rachel and Finn's first time together. _

_I've always envisioned Boys II Men "I'll Make Love To You" in the background playing when it happened. The title of this story is a lyric taken from the song._

_fAnyway! It's SMUT so enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. _

_

* * *

_Ever since they had won Regionals two months ago, Finn Hudson had been a little easier to be around. What with he and Rachel being broken up, everyone had been walking on eggshells around him.

Slowly but surely, he and Rachel had gotten closer after their break up following Sectionals. They had become best friends again. That was one thing that Finn had always valued with Rachel; their friendship. Sure, the making out and the groping was something that he missed, but he missed their friendship more.

His grades had started to slowly improve once again (she'd been tutoring him since their reconciliation) and his mom had been more than ecstatic.

But he just _couldn't_ completely forgive her just yet. She'd hurt him, _bad_, and he just didn't think he was ready to open his heart back up to her again, for fear she might shred it to pieces like she did before.

They sat next to each other on the plane to Nationals and she couldn't stop talking about New York. She blabbered on about how she "was destined to grace the city with the best talent it's seen since Patti Lupone," or "my star will shine brighter then Idina Menzel." Her voice flowed in and out of his ears, but he just couldn't stop_ staring_ at her. He missed the way her eyes would light up when she spoke about something she was passionate about, or how she would emphasize certain words as she spoke. His lips turned up into a half smile. _Yeah, he was ready to forgive her. What better place than New York City?_

She looked out the window as they descended into New York City and she turned back to look at him, eyes wide and sparkling. "Finn, this is everything that I've ever imagined!" she said, breathless.

"Yeah. Me too," he whispered as his hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. She jumped at his surprise gesture but welcomed it completely. He inched her face towards his, his eyes closing.

"Finn…"

"Shh."

His lips met hers and he couldn't keep from moaning into her mouth. He missed her lips _so much._ He missed _kissing her_. His tongue slowly massaged hers in a steady rhythm that became familiar again. She gripped his shirt collar to pull him closer and he swallowed her moans into his mouth.

When oxygen became a necessity, they pulled away, breathless. Her lips parted slightly, her eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in her flushed faced and swollen lips. Her eyes peeked open and met his staring gaze.

"Wh-wh—"

"Because I think I'm ready to forgive you now." He shot her a half smile and rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb.

She melted into his touch, something she'd missed in the last few months. She kept her promise to keep her distance, and only talked to him when he initiated it.

If she had any chance of getting back together with him, it was going to be on his terms and when he was ready.

She definitely wasn't complaining about what just transpired.

"I…okay." She smiled softly at him and he swooped in for a soft peck on her lips.

"_Welcome to New York City Ladies and Gentlemen! Please remain seated until we are ready to disembark_."

Finn moved away from her and faced the seat in front of him, his hand intertwining with hers. _They were going to do this._

* * *

As soon as the words finished from her lips, he knew in his heart they had it in the bag. They just had to finish one more flawless performance and they had it. The closing melody of _Open Arms _finished and they got in position for their next number.

_I Want You to Want _me wasn't exactly sold to Mr. Schue when it was first brought up as a song choice to perform at Regionals, but when it was composed and choreographed, it couldn't have been more perfect.

When the final note hit, Rachel's hand was pressed to Finn's heart, just like they rehearsed, staring straight into each other's eyes. Huge smiles spread across their faces. _They knew they won this._

They all stood in front of the crowd, hands clasped together as a unit, their hearts pounding in anticipation.

"And the winner for the 2011 Regionals Competition is…"

Finn gripped Rachel's hand tight, sneaking a glance at her from the corner of his eye. Her hand was playing with her necklace and her eyes were shut tight.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Silently praying to whomever (if there was someone) up there, that they would win this.

"New Directions!"

Rachel's eyes flew open and her hand covered her mouth. _They. Won._ Instinctively, she threw her arms around Finn's neck and he lifted her off the ground. They twirled in a circle before he set her back down, eyes glistening with happy tears.

"We did it Rach! We _won_!" he screamed, giddy.

"Finn! This is absolutely fantastic! There are no words to describe it!" She couldn't hide the jubilance from her voice.

"It's awesome!" He grinned at her and she grinned back, her thousand watt smile that he hadn't seen in forever.

She nodded, her smile still evident on her face. "Yes Finn, _awesome._"

He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her hard. A million thoughts were swimming around in his head at that moment, but he couldn't focus on anything but her lips and their win. Their kiss was cut short by Kurt, who ripped Rachel from his lips and brought her in for a crushing hug. He made a mental note to yell at him later, but right now, it didn't matter; he knew that he'd have all the time in the world now, because he had her back.

He took Kurt's move as an opportunity to congratulate his other teammates and Mr. Schue. The trophy was handed to him and he stood in front, lifting it high above his head. _Victory never did feel so sweet_.

* * *

After their success, they all decided to have dinner in the hotel lobby to celebrate. Everyone thought it was kind of lame, but seeing as how the festivities ended late, it was the safest bet. (Mr. Schue even let them have champagne! Even if it was just _one_ glass.)

Everyone carried on with their conversations about their plans to roam the city the next day and what shows they were going to catch, but Finn had something else in mind.

Rachel was busy talking to Kurt when he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed lightly.

She turned toward him, a smile still on her face from talking to Kurt.

"Finn?" she asked him, her brow furrowing and searching his dark, heady eyes. That was one look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Goosebumps covered her body from his stare.

He brought his face close to her ear, "Let's get out of here." She shivered at his tone of voice. It was deep and wanton.

She nodded, still processing his words.

"Okay," she managed to squeak.

He slid out before her and stood behind her as she slid out.

"Guys, Rachel and I are gonna hang out. We're kinda beat," he told everyone, yawning for added effect.

"Alright Finn, the curfew is midnight, and I want you two in _separate rooms_ before the night is over. Are we clear?" Mr. Schue warned.

"Yes sir." He mock saluted and Rachel giggled.

"Goodnight fellow victors! I look forward to celebrating these festivities in their entirety, but for now, a star needs her beauty sleep!" she said with a wave.

Everyone rolled their eyes and mumbled their "whatevers" as Rachel and Finn made their way to the elevator.

As soon as the door closed Finn grabbed her and pushed her against the elevator wall. She gasped at his forcefulness, but moaned as his lips attached themselves to her neck.

"Finn, I—wait." she breathed, her hands weaving through his hair to the back of his head, forcing him to look at her.

"I want to know what's going on with us before we do something we both end up regretting." Her eyes were serious, looking between his for some sort of response.

"Rach, baby," he said, breathing heavily. He looked her straight in her eyes, making sure she heard exactly what he needed to say, because she needed to hear it. "I know things have been messed up between us, but I have _never _stopped loving you. That's one thing I've _always_ been sure of. It took me a little while to forgive you because I was scared if I let you back in, you'd hurt me again and I just couldn't _deal_ with that. I love you so much it scares me sometimes."

Her eyes began to leak with tears at his admission and all her doubts melted away.

"Finn. I'm truly and genuinely sorry for all the pain that I've caused you and I will _never _hurt you ever again. I love you and I'm ready to be with you. Completely," she whispered through her tears, a soft smiling forming on her lips.

He grinned and nodded his head. "Are you sure because I don't want—"

She cut him off with a kiss full of passion while her hands roamed his chest and then rested at the back of his neck, pulling him down to fully enjoy his mouth.

The door opened and Finn stumbled out of the elevator, Rachel almost falling on top of him. He caught her before she fell and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and ran towards his and Puck's room, fumbling for the key while she bounced up and down on her toes.

He managed to get the door open after three unsuccessful swipes, but stopped before he opened it fully.

"Wait here for a sec."

Her shoulders slumped and she whined, "_Finnnn_!"

"Just wait." He kissed her nose and cracked the door a little behind him. It took everything in her not to open the door, but she managed.

She heard rustling around for a few minutes before he peeked through the door.

"Close your eyes."

She huffed. "Finn Hudson—"

"Just do it," he said in playful irritation.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine." She closed her eyes and he grabbed her arm, leading her inside.

"Are you peeking?" He waved his hand in front of her face, shaking her head in response.

He led her towards the middle of the room and stopped. "Alright, open them."

She opened her eyes slowly and gasped at the sight before her. On the king size bed, flushed against the wall, littered red rose petfals strewn all over the bed and all over the floor. She looked around at all the candles he had lit throughout the room, leading her eyes toward the window. The room overlooked beautiful Manhattan's Seventh Avenue; a place that she is one day determined to call home.

"Finn, I—I don't know what to say," she said in a whisper.

"You don't have to say anything. I wanted this to be perfect." He wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her close to his chest.

"How did you do all this?"

"Kurt." They both said it at the same time and laughed.

She turned around in his arms to face him. "I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect."

His hands ghosted over her arms to her neck, cupping her face and bringing it towards his.

He kissed her slowly and sensually, parting her lips with his tongue. She moaned softly and allowed his tongue to massage hers.

Her arms found their way to his shirt, and started to unbutton it slowly. She stopped.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Is—Is that Boys To Men?" Her brow furrowed and she looked at him with a smirk on her face.

He blushed. "Ummm, yeah, it is. Kurt thought that it would be good to have 'mood music' or whatever. I can turn it off it—"

"No. Leave it." He smiled at her and they picked up where they left off.

She slid his shirt over his shoulders and it fell into a heap on the floor, never once breaking their kiss. His hands found the zipper on her dress and slid it down slowly, pooling at her feet.

She stood in front of him, clad in just her undergarments and he just stared, drinking her in.

She blushed. "What? I know that I don't look like Santana—"

He placed his index finger over her lips. "Shh. You're perfect. I know I've never really said the right things Rach, but my heart has always been with you and in my eyes, you're always beautiful. No one compares." She gave him a watery smile and he lifted her chin to meet her lips in a sweet kiss.

His lips made a trail of wet kisses down the side of her face and neck. His lightly kissed her shoulder, moving each bra strap away, slowly. He reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it float to the floor.

He stared at her topless figure and smiled softly. His hands went up slowly towards her breasts; he locked eyes with her to make sure it was okay. Each hand found its designated mound and she moaned softly. Her knees started to buckle so she grabbed his shoulders for support and squeezed.

"You okay?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yes. I'm just nervous, excited, and everything in between. I want you _so bad_ Finn."

Her eyes darkened and he groaned. He hooked his arm around her legs and carried her bridal style towards the bed.

He laid her down on top of the petfals and kissed his way down her torso, slowly moving towards her underwear. He looked at her face before he slowly pulled down her underwear. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

The candle light accentuated her face, making her glow. Her eyes were shut and her lips were parted slightly. Her breasts moved up and down quickly, in time with her panting breaths. He took her non-response to go ahead and continue his actions.

He kissed her thighs as he slowly moved her underwear down her long, smooth legs.

Her breath hitched as the cool air hit her hot center. She could feel his hot breath getting closer and closer to her spot. His tongue found her opening and swiped at it slowly.

She grabbed the sheets in fists and arched her back in the air.

"Oh my _God_…" she let out in a shaky breath.

He grinned to himself. He was proud that he could make her feel like this. The only one who could make Rachel Berry lose control.

"Are you okay baby?" He smiled.

"Ye—yes," she breathed.

His mouth went back to continue his ministrations and she moaned while he teased her.

She removed her tight grip on the sheets, her hands finding their way back to his head. She ran her hands through his hair and gripped tight.

"_Oh F—Finn, I…Oh, right th—there…" _Her breath quickened, her body building up with a feeling she had never felt before.

"_Finn!" _she screamed as she released her juices into his mouth. He lapped up every last drop.

She pulled his head towards her so she could meet his eyes.

"That was, it was—"

"Mind blowing?" He smirked and quirked up an eyebrow.

She giggled. "Definitely."

"But now I think you're wearing too many clothes." Her eyes traveled down his body and noticed the very prominent erection he had. She brought him down for a kiss and her hand made its way to the front of his pants, cupping him over his jeans.

"_Oh God Rachel_." He groaned into her mouth.

She took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked, rubbing the front of him softly.

He gasped and he swallowed her mouth in a needy kiss.

"I want you," he whispered wantonly.

"So have me," she whispered back.

She unbuttoned his pants and removed his belt from the loops. Her hand made its way into his boxers and grabbed his shaft, squeezing lightly. He panted into her mouth and she couldn't help but grin.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked sweetly.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Y—yes. _So right_," he managed.

She rubbed him agonizingly slowly, up and down his length until he stilled her hand. She furrowed her brow.

"You have to stop doing that or we'll stop before we even get started." He chuckled lightly.

She giggled and removed her hand from his pants.

"Okay."

He kissed her slowly while he removed his boxers and his pants. As he slid them down his legs, his foot got stuck in his boxers and couldn't get them off. He removed his lips and pulled at his pants, frustrated.

"Dammit. Come. _Off." _He tugged hard and ended up on the floor, naked.

She giggled while he stuck his lip out and pouted.

"Oh Finn, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." He made one final tug on his pants and threw them across the room.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, concerned.

"Just my pride," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He jumped up on the bed on top of her, bracing himself so he didn't squish her.

"Where were we?" he asked seductively. "Oh yeah." He stared at her lips and slowly moved his lips to meet hers.

"I'm ready," she moaned into his kiss.

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the condom he had left out. He ripped it open with his teeth and slid it down his shaft.

He settled himself between her legs and looked into her eyes.

She nodded, signifying her readiness.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

He entered her slowly and she yelped in pain, grabbing his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He panicked.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. It'll go away. Just keep going." She winced as she spoke.

He hesitated but did as she wished. He kissed away the tears that made their way down her cheeks, thrusting slowly into her.

Her nails dug into his back as the pain she was feeling made its way slowly towards pleasure.

"_Oh God Finn. Right there,"_ she panted.

"_Rach…" _He groaned into the crook of her neck.

His pleasure started to build toward climax, a problem he was still trying to work on, though failing miserably at it.

"_I'm gonna come, baby,"_ he said into her neck.

Her walls started to constrict against his shaft and he moved his hand to massage her clit.

"_Come for me," _he whispered hotly in her ear.

"_Finn!" _she cried out as he rode her climax, hitting his a moment later.

He rolled off of her and laid next to her, bringing her with him. She rested her head on his chest and her finger drew small patterns on his chest.

"How do you feel?" he asked her, filling the silence.

"Complete." She smiled into his chest and he squeezed her tighter. "Albeit a little sore."

They laughed in unison. Their laughter subsided and she spoke. "Finn?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, his lips kissing her hair.

She sat up slightly to look at him. "I don't want us to ever fight like that again," she told him seriously.

"Me either baby. You're it for me." He gave her a genuine smile.

"Forever yours?" she asked him, giving him a soft smile.

"Faithfully," he concluded and kissed her with promise.

She laid back down, facing toward the window. He snuggled close and spooned her, wrapping his arms around her naked frame.

"This is our city Finn. Now and forever."

They both drifted off to sleep, thinking of the future ahead of them. Together.


End file.
